Glatorian
Glatorian was a title and job for three species of warriors on Bara Magna who fought in arena matches. Formerly soldiers on Spherus Magna, they now combat each other in arenas in order to enforce the social system. History Originally, Glatorian were soldiers who fought over the control of Energized Protodermis on Spherus Magna more than 100,000 years ago. When the planet split into three pieces they ended up on the large piece, which became Bara Magna. To avoid a war that could cause further devastation, the Glatorian were formed. Glatorian were warriors who fought on the behalf of their tribe for natural resources. Excluding Agori, who could not become a Glatorian. (Except if they were a vehicle pilot.) Glatorian were also the first to receive the benefits of these resources, and were paid through goods and services by their employers, the Agori. They fought in arena matches that were governed by a code of rules. These rules included that a Glatorian won when their opponent called defeat or was unable to fight, and that after this calling of defeat, the fighting was to stop. The violation of these rules could lead to a Glatorian being exiled from their tribe to the wastelands. Glatorian typically had a preference for a tribe they wanted to be hired by, usually the tribe they lived in, although they could be hired by another tribe as well. An exception in this system was the Skrall, as they worked for no one but Tuma. Glatorian fought in the arena by themselves mostly, but some piloted vehicles, rode animals, or teamed up with an Agori partner. Powers & Tools Glatorian wielded typical weapons of swords, shields, blades, and usually a Thornax Launcher, and primarily relied upon physical strength and tactics. They rode Sand Stalkers and the Thornatus V9 as transports across the Bara Magna desert. A few Glatorian were given elemental powers by Mata Nui, using the Ignika. Known Glatorian Jungle Tribe *Vastus- The Prime Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. Also one of the founders of the Glatorian system. *Gresh- The Second Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. Also the youngest employed Glatorian on Bara Magna. *Unnamed Glatorian - The Second Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe until his death, when he was replaced by Gresh. Fire Tribe *Ackar- The Prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Also one of the founders of the Glatorian system. *Malum- The Second Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, later exiled for trying to kill Gresh. *Perditus- A Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, only fought in vehicle matches. Water Tribe *Tarix- The Prime Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Also one of the founders of the Glatorian system. *Kiina - The Second Glatorian of the Water Tribe. Also the most skilled female Glatorian on Bara Magna *Berix -The agori and later graduated from the Glatorian School of Arts. Ice Tribe *Strakk- The Prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. Later exiled for cheating. *Certavus- The Prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe until his eventual death. He was known for his great fighting skills. Also one of the founders of the Glatorian system. *Gelu -The Prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe after the exile of Strakk. Retired after the Attack on Atero, and instead became a caravan guard. Later Rejoined. Rock Tribe *Warrior Class Skrall - Sometimes fought as Glatorian for the Rock Tribe. Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Glatorian